Double Trouble
by ClawedIndecisive FanGirl
Summary: It's senior year! Danny and Sam are secretly married. Tucker and Jazz are dating. Unfortunately, during an overshadowing incident, Danny has accidentally gotten Sam pregnant! Will they be able to keep their school and ghost hunting lives in control, adjust to their new lives as 18-year-old parents-to-be, and keep their marriage and Sam's pregnancy under wraps until they're ready?
1. Senior Year and Doctor's Appointments

**This may or may not turn into a crossover later on. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

"Senior year!" Tucker Foley, a techno geek, shouted joyfully as he entered Casper High with his two best friends. Danny Fenton/Phantom, a half human/half ghost hybrid and leader of the group, smiled.

"I know. I can't believe we're seniors already."

Sam Manson, the only girl of the group, an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, and a self-proclaimed Goth, just groaned, clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay, Sam? You haven't been the same since Kitty overshadowed you, and you've been nauseous the past few days," Danny said to his wife, concerned. Danny had proposed to Sam during Junior Prom. The two had secretly gotten married during summer vacation, with only Tucker and Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister, knowing about it. About two weeks ago, Kitty, a ghost girl, had gotten into a fight with her boyfriend, Johnny 13, a motorcyclist ghost boy. She tried to use Danny to make Johnny jealous by overshadowing Sam. Danny tried to get Kitty to leave Sam's body using a ghost ray, but Kitty just kept overshadowing Sam. Finally, Danny was able to get Kitty to leave Sam alone by overshadowing Sam himself and convincing her to talk out her quarrel with Johnny. However, both Danny and Sam felt weird afterwards, but they had just shrugged it off as the spacey feeling that's typical to being overshadowed.

"I'm fine," Sam insisted, still clutching her stomach. "Besides, my parents have set up a doctor's appointment for 12 o'clock."

"I just don't like seeing you feeling unwell," Danny cooed, gently resting his head against hers. Sam smiled.

"I'll talk to you guys after class," Tucker said, leaving to go to his first period and wanting to get away from the newlyweds.

"Later, Tuck," Danny and Sam said at the same time. "See you after class," Danny said. "Bye," Sam replied. The two leaned in and shared a brief kiss before heading to their respective classes.

* * *

Sam could hardly pay attention in her classes. Her nausea was getting worse and she was having trouble staying awake. She stared admiringly at the wedding ring sitting on her left ring finger. It was a gold ring studded with tiny black diamonds and a small violet diamond in the middle.

Danny couldn't pay attention in class either. He stared worriedly at his nauseous wife sitting at the desk next to him. Sam, please be okay, Danny thought.

"MR. FENTON! MS. MANSON! PAY ATTENTION!" Mr. Lancer yelled, startling them.

Sam threw up in her mouth, but swallowed it back down. Sam's parents picked her up at 11:30 for her doctor's appointment. Throughout the rest of the school day, Danny still couldn't pay attention in class.

* * *

**(During lunch)**

"Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Sam," Danny replied.

"Don't worry, Danny," Tucker said. "She'll be fine. She's a tough woman."

Danny sighed. "I know, but she hasn't been the same since the overshadowing incident."

"Yeah. She has been a bit... off, since then."

* * *

**(Doctor's Office)**

"Is there any chance you're pregnant?" the doctor asked as Sam's blood pressure was taken. Jeremy and Pamela Manson glared accusingly at their daughter. Sam remembered the weird sensation she had felt after the overshadowing incident. _Maybe that's what that feeling was_, she thought to herself.

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure," Sam answered honestly.

"Then maybe we should take a pregnancy test, just in case," the doctor said.

A few hours after the pregnancy tests, the results came in. Sam was unsure of whether or not to be happy or worried.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know it was kinda short, but I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer. Please review! It really helps motivate me!**


	2. Chapter 2- Big News and Adjusting

**Kixen**, Danny and Sam were 18 at the time of their marriage. I'll explain their living situation in this chapter. But, I'll say now, they don't sleep together. And, Sam IS carrying her and Danny's child. I understand your concern about the fact that Danny and Sam are parents at only 18, especially when they're still in high school, but, remember, by the time Sam's pregnancy is over, they'll almost be done with high school.

**A/N: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are 18 and Jazz is 20. Jazz is taking a break from college to focus on her relationship with Tucker; Jazz and Tucker are dating. Danny and Tucker have been working out in addition to their ghost hunting, so they're much more fit and agile. They're all still wearing the same outfits they wore during the show, but their heights have changed. Danny is slightly taller than Maddie, but shorter than Jack, Jazz is slightly shorter than Maddie, Sam is taller than Maddie, but shorter than Danny, and Tucker is about the same height as Maddie.**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

**(Day two of senior year)**

"Danny!"

Danny and Tucker turned around to see Sam running towards them. When she reached them, she was slightly out of breath.

"Sam!" Danny said, embracing her. He pulled out of the hug, but continued to hold her shoulders. "How did your doctor's appointment go yesterday?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about," Sam said. The worry in Sam's violet eyes made Danny start to get concerned all over again.

"Stay here, Tuck," Danny said.

"Take all the time you need, dude," Tucker replied, staying put. Danny pulled Sam a few feet away to talk.

"What happened? Are you okay, Sam?" Danny asked, starting to worry.

"I'm fine, Danny. But..." Sam said. "Remember that weird feeling we had after the overshadowing incident?" "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, they took a pregnancy test, and..." Sam hesitated, nervous about how he would react to the news.

"What?" Danny asked. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves.

"I'm pregnant," she said. Danny's ice-blue eyes widened in shock.

"I don't know whether to be excited or nervous," he said, running a hand through his raven-black hair, struggling to process.

"I felt the same way when I found out," Sam said, resting her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"How did this even happen?" Danny asked. "I mean, we don't sleep with each other. We don't even live together."

When Danny and Sam had gotten married, they had agreed to keep living with their parents to avoid suspicions that they were married.

"I think it had something to do with that weird feeling we had after the overshadowing incident," Sam said. "What are we gonna do?" Danny asked.

Suddenly, the warning bell rang. "I don't know. We'll discuss this after class," Sam said, kissing his cheek. She quickly left to her first period.

Danny went back to Tucker and dragged him off by the arm, making the techno geek yelp in surprise.

"So, what happened?" Tucker asked as he and Danny walked to their first period.

"I'd prefer to keep that between the two of us, for now," Danny replied.

"Sorry," Tucker apologized. "I didn't mean to pry."

Danny chuckled. "It's okay." With that, the two best friends went to class.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?" Danny asked Sam as they walked home from school together.

"Well, my parents know we're married now. So, I guess we should tell your parents. But not tell them that I'm pregnant," Sam said.

Danny nodded. "Sounds good. But we'll have to tell them eventually."

Sam sighed. "I know."

Danny thought for a moment. But before he could say anything, an ecto-blast was shot from the sky at the two. They screamed in surprise and fell back.

"Oh, ghost child," Skulker greeted in his growly voice. "I saw you walking and thought, 'Hey, I should give him something to run away from!'" As soon as Skulker finished his sentence, Danny shot a ghost ray at one of his jetpack wings, causing him to scream and fly away due to its instability.

"Ha! Let's see someone else's husband do _that_!" Danny said. He transformed into Danny Phantom and flew after Skulker. Danny quickly defeated Skulker, capturing him in the Fenton Thermos. He flew back to Sam, returned to his human form, and helped her up.

"You were about to say something before Skulker attacked?" Sam said.

"Yeah," Danny said. "I guess we should start living together now. I mean, we can't properly raise a child if we're still living separately."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But, who's moving in with who?"

"Well, your parents already know that you're pregnant, and your bed is a little bigger than mine, but your parents hate me. My parents don't have a problem with you, but..."

"Maybe we should have a trial period," Sam interrupted. "You live with me at my house for a week, then I live with you at your house for a week, and we'll see which works best for us."

"That's a good idea."

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Danny called out as he and Sam entered Fenton Works.

"We're in the lab, sweetie!" Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother, called from the basement. The couple went down to the lab to find Jack Fenton, Danny's father, and Maddie working on a new ghost weapon.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you," Danny said nervously.

"Hang on, sweetie," Maddie said. She and Jack stopped working on the weapon to give their son their full attention. "Okay, you have our undivided attention."

Danny nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Well, I know I should have told you before... and I don't know how to say this, but..."

"What Danny's trying to say is, we're married," Sam said, speaking up for Danny. Danny gave her a grateful smile.

"WHAT?!"

Danny flinched, then regained his composure. "We got married during summer vacation."

Maddie took a deep breath, calming herself. "It's okay, Danny. If you two really love each other, then we're happy for you."

"That's right, son," Jack said.

Danny smiled, then hugged his parents. "Thanks for being understanding."

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were hanging out in Danny's room. Danny was sitting on his bed, Tucker was sitting in a chair, and Sam was lounging in a beanbag chair. Danny had told Tucker that he told his parents about his marriage with Sam.

"So," Danny said. "how's it going for you and Jazz?"

Tucker blushed. "It's going all right. By the way, how did you propose to Sam, again?" Sam smirked at this.

"What, thinking about tying the knot soon?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Maybe..." Tucker said, blushing. Danny chuckled.

"Well..." Danny said, recalling the night he proposed. "It was during Junior Prom. I locked the Fenton Portal, to make sure that there wouldn't be any ghost attacks..." Danny continued to tell the story, Sam occasionally adding her input.

"And that's what happened," Danny finished.

"Wow," Tucker said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring studded with tiny, white diamonds. "Do you think Jazz will like this?"

"You _are_ thinking of proposing!" Sam accused with a grin.

"I'm sure Jazz will love it, Tuck," Danny reassured. He then admired his own wedding ring sitting on his left ring finger. It was a gold ring studded with tiny black and white diamonds, a small ice-blue diamond, and a small neon green diamond, which represented his different forms' eye and hair colors and his black-and-white jumpsuit.

"Thanks, Danny," Tucker said. "See you guys later."

"Bye, Tuck," Danny and Sam said as Tucker got up and left. Sam got up, sat next to Danny, and snuggled against his shoulder.

* * *

After Team Phantom finished ghost hunting for the night, Tucker walked Jazz home while Danny went to live at Sam's for the next week. About halfway to Fenton Works, Tucker proposed to Jazz, to which Jazz happily said yes.

* * *

Danny and Sam settled down for the first night of living together. Danny laid on the right side of Sam's bed while Sam laid on the left side.

"No matter where we decide to live, we're gonna need a bigger bed so we don't have the risk of one of us shoving the other off the edge," Danny muttered to Sam as he settled into the cramped bed.

Sam laughed as she snuggled up to him. "Yeah."

"Goodnight, Sam. I love you," Danny said as he turned over onto his side, his back facing her.

"Good night, Danny. I love you too," Sam said as she turned onto her other side so that her back was facing his. With that, the young newlyweds almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**So, how is it so far? Please review!**

**Until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3- Getting Used to It

**This chapter's a little short. I'm having writer's block, so it may be a while before I get the next chapter up.**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

**(Day three of senior year)**

"So, you've started taking a prenatal vitamin?" Danny asked Sam as they walked to school together.

"Yeah," Sam said. "My obstetrician said I should. I've already set my first prenatal appointment with her for next month."

Danny cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "That long?"

Sam shrugged. "That's what she said was one of the best times."

"Okay, whatever the doctor said," Danny said, shrugging. "When are we gonna tell Tucker and Jazz the news?"

"I'm not ready to tell anyone anytime soon," Sam replied, hugging herself. "Probably when I start to show."

Danny comfortingly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I have no problem with that. I am _so_ not ready to be a father."

Sam smiled. "I'm not ready to be a mother either. This is so unexpected. Plus, I don't think anyone besides Tucker, Jazz, and our parents know that we're married."

As they entered Casper High, the two lowered their voices to whispers. "I know it's still really early, but what are you hoping it'll be?" Danny whispered.

"I don't really care. Either will be wonderful. What are you hoping for?" Sam asked.

"To be honest, I'm hoping it'll be a girl," Danny admitted.

Sam was surprised. "Really? I would have thought you'd prefer a boy."

Danny smiled. "Yeah, I know. Most guys would prefer a son, but I'd prefer a daughter. I've always been more of a momma's boy myself, and my dad has always preferred Jazz."

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dad has literally said so right in front of me, and he has always babied Jazz," Danny replied, scowling slightly.

Sam shook her head. "Well, I'll see you after class, Danny," she said. They shared a quick kiss before heading to their respective classes.

* * *

"So, how's living together?" Tucker asked Danny and Sam at lunch.

"Why is that any of YOUR business?" Sam growled, suddenly angry. Danny put his hand on her shoulder, reminding her to calm down.

"Chill, Sam. It's kinda cramped, to be honest. Sam's bed is a little too small for two almost-fully-grown teenagers," Danny said, then smirked. "So, how did your proposal go last night?"

Tucker blushed. "It went okay."

"Did Jazz say yes?" Sam asked, suddenly calm again.

"Of course," Tucker replied, still blushing. "What is the deal with your mood swings these days?"

Sam suddenly looked ready to strangle the techno geek. She growled and tried to strangle him and Danny had to hold her back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Settle down, Sam!" Danny said, holding her shoulders. "Tucker's just worried about you."

Sam took a deep breath and calmed down. Danny let her go and she sat back down.

"Sorry," Sam apologized. "I'm fine." The three then went back to talking.

* * *

After dealing with the Box Ghost, Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked to Fenton Works. They went down to the Lab and spent the next several hours training. Sam had to take it easy, because her morning sickness caused her to throw up a few times. They finally stopped when Sam nearly passed out from exhaustion.

Danny carried her up the stairs and laid her down on his bed, leaving her to rest. Danny and Tucker got their schoolwork out of the way, so they wouldn't have to worry about it after ghost hunting.

* * *

After fighting the Box Ghost (again), Skulker, and Ember, Danny and Sam settled down for the night. A bit more comfortable with sleeping with each other than the previous night, Danny stayed on his back instead of turning away from her while Sam turned to face him, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Sam. I love you," Danny said softly.

"Goodnight, Danny. I love you too," Sam whispered into his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4- The Ghost Zone

**Sorry this took a while. I was having writer's block, and I briefly switched to Sonic the Hedgehog. Please read and review! It helps me know that you're enjoying it and helps keep my self-confidence up.**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

"I can't believe it's been a week since we found out that you're pregnant," Danny said, resting his head on Sam, who was about to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"I know," Sam mumbled. "It's crazy."

"The main downside is that your mood swings and morning sickness have been pretty bad already, even though you're only 5 weeks along," Danny muttered. Sam chuckled softly. After a few minutes of just enjoying each other's presence, Sam fell asleep on Danny's shoulder.

* * *

Later that day, Team Phantom was in the Ghost Zone to return the Infi-Map to Frostbite. They accidentally ended up going through a random portal, which led to, once again, Salem, Massachusetts in the 1600's, during the Salem Witch Trials.

"Here, again?!" Tucker complained. The three watched as a mob practiced a stake burning.

"Let's bail, before something goes wrong again or we mess something up," Danny said, turning away.

"Can't you people get a life?!" Sam snarled. "Hey!" she cried out as she was captured in a net, her purple spider backpack falling off, landing on the ground next to the boys.

"Sam!" Danny and Tucker cried out, Danny very distressed about his woman being captured.

"Let me go! I'm not a witch!" Sam yelled, struggling to free herself. The mob approached her to burn her at the stake.

"Don't listen to her!" a male voice yelled from the crowd. The man removed his hat, revealing himself to be Vlad Masters/Plasmius, mayor of Amity Park and Danny's archenemy. "She IS a witch!"

He menacingly walked closer to the terrified Goth. "And you know what we do to witches around here."

Sam stared in shock and fear, partly worried about herself and partly worried about the life (or, potentially, lives) growing inside her.

* * *

The mob tied the frightened, pregnant teen to a stake and began to carry her to the burning site. "Ah, mob mentality. Such a soothing sound," Vlad said, mostly to himself.

"The portal's gonna close soon!" Danny said, worried. "How the heck did Vlad find us anyway?!" he growled.

Tucker looked down and saw the answer sticking out of Sam's backpack. "Bingo. Tracking device."

"I'm not a witch!" Sam insisted angrily. "Are you people _that_ paranoid?!" She then remembered what time period she was in. "Oh, wait. Salem. Sixteen-hundreds. Duh," she deadpanned.

Danny handed the Infi-Map to Tucker before furiously flying to rescue his wife.

"Right on cue," Vlad said quietly. He then spoke loud enough for the villagers to hear him. "Behold! An evil spirit comes to rescue his dark mistress!"

The crowd started yelling in protest. John Fenton Nightingale, Jack Fenton's ancestor, jumped up out of the crowd.

"Stand back, I pray thee!" he shouted. "For I, John Fenton Nightingale, Salem's greatest witch-whacker, shalt vanquish this demon!"

"Total déjà vu!" Tucker muttered.

John Fenton Nightingale spread out Blood Blossoms in a circle around Sam. "This should vanquish quite nicely!" The blood-red, rose-like blossoms activated, emitting a deep red smoke.

Danny, immediately remembering the horrible effect the flowers have on ghosts, tried to stop but couldn't in time, slamming painfully into the smoke. He screamed in pain, and grunted as he landed on his back, dazed from the natural ghost deterrent. He groaned as he attempted to recover from the toxic flowers.

"And it doth maketh a tasty treat!" John Fenton Nightingale said as he put the flowers into a sandwich and took a bite of it. "Ah, my innards are now ghost free!"

"Well done, John Fenton Nightingale!" Vlad praised, clapping. He then got in the face of the younger halfa (who looked up at him in fear) and whispered, "I'm aware of your little marriage, Daniel. You two truly love each other. I never had that chance. So no one shall suffer as much as you."

Danny's neon green eyes widened in horror, knowing what the older halfa was going to do. He gasped as Vlad grabbed the white collar of his jumpsuit and yelped in fear as he picked him up and held him above his head.

"Observe!" Vlad said to the villagers. "The spirit is vanquished!"

Danny screamed in anguish as Vlad forcefully pushed him through the Blood Blossoms' smoke, then screamed louder as he was thrown through it into the circle, effectively torturing him. His glowing white aura turned the same deep red as the Blood Blossoms' smoke.

"Danny!" Sam screamed in horror as she watched her husband writhed on the ground in terrible pain.

Tucker, unable to bare watching his best friend and future brother-in-law suffer and knowing what the consequences of Danny's exposure to the flowers would be, rushed forward to save him.

"I thanketh thee!" Vlad said, snatching the Infi-Map from the techno geek as he ran past him. He laughed evilly as he flew away with the artifact, switching to his own ghost form as he did so. Tucker noticed that the map wasn't in his hand and saw Vlad getting away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tucker said. He took Vlad's tracking device off of Sam's backpack and threw it at him, allowing them to be able to track him down. Vlad used the map to 'take himself to his destiny.'

Danny continued to writhe and scream in pain, his screams starting to get louder. "Tucker! Get Danny out of the circle!" Sam ordered.

Tucker rushed forward and pulled Danny, by his shoulders, out of the circle of Blood Blossoms. Despite being pulled away from the deadly flowers, Danny continued to scream and convulse.

"It's still hurting him!" Tucker lamented.

"Then get rid of it!" Sam snapped.

"How?!" Tucker asked. Sam quickly tried to think of what to do. Then she remembered that Blood Blossoms are edible to humans and that Tucker had eaten them to save Danny the last time.

"Your cast-iron stomach!" Sam said with a small smile. "Tucker! You've got to eat all the Blood Blossoms!"

"_What?!_ You know what happened to me last time!" Tucker argued.

One of Danny's screams turned into a very loud, high-pitched shriek; so high-pitched, he didn't sound masculine like before. His feet started to melt into ectoplasm, a clear sign of destabilization.

"Hurry!" Sam shrieked. "There's not much time! What's more important, your digestion or Danny's life?!"

Tucker knew there was no real competition for the answer to that. He plugged his nose and ate all of the Blood Blossoms. His pain now gone, Danny heaved a huge sigh of relief as his ghostly glow returned to its usual white and he slowly re-stabilized. He lay there, panting as he slowly recovered.

"Thanks, Tuck," he said exhaustedly. His throat was sore from his screaming and that random girly shriek of pain, and he was wiped out from nearly melting into ectoplasm.

"You owe me for this one," he had to pause to belch before finishing his sentence. "dude." The two gasped as the angry villagers pointed pitchforks at them. "And you can pay me back right now."

Danny grabbed Tucker, turned invisible, and grabbed Sam. "Vlad has the map. He could be anywhere!" Danny growled.

"Fear not!" Tucker said, getting out his PDA. "All I have to do is calibrate my PDA to his tracking device frequency, and we can follow him wherever he goes!"

* * *

They spent the next several hours chasing Vlad throughout the infinite Realms of the Ghost Zone, and finally managed to get the Infi-Map back from Vlad and return it to Frostbite in the Realm of the Far Frozen, where it belongs. They returned Vlad to his mansion, still frozen, thanks to Frostbite and the citizens of the Far Frozen.

* * *

Danny exhaustedly flopped onto his bed and reverted to his human form. "I am SO glad this day is over," he grumbled as he got into bed, not even bothering to switch from his daytime clothes to his pajamas.

"You said it, Big Guy," Sam mumbled as she rolled into bed with him, also too exhausted to change into her pajamas. As Danny had predicted, his bed was more cramped than Sam's since it was smaller.

Now used to and comfortable with sleeping with each other, they turned to face each other rather than turn away from each other. Sam snuggled against Danny's shoulder. Danny leaned his head against hers and laid his arm over her shoulder. They said goodnight and told each other they loved them, then let each other's comforting scent lull them to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5- Settling In

**Finally! After nearly a month, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy, distracted with other stuff, and having writer's block. Also, I updated the first two chapters a tiny bit, so check out the new version of how/when Danny proposed to Sam!**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own _Danny Phantom_!

* * *

"So, what's the plan for our living situation?" Danny asked, lounging on his bed, facing his wife, who's lying on the other side, facing him.

"Well, I think living with your parents has been working out better than living with my parents, even though your bed is smaller," Sam said. "Partly because your parents accept our relationship."

"Unlike _your_ parents, who still hate me. In fact, I think they hate me even more since we found out you're pregnant two weeks ago," Danny muttered.

Sam groaned. "They never change."

Danny chuckled a little at her distaste toward her parents. Sam rolled over and reached into her backpack. She rolled back over as she pulled out a book.

"We should probably start reading this," she said as she showed him the book, which was about pregnancy and parenthood.

"That's probably a good idea," Danny agreed. He moved closer and rested his head against her shoulder as she opened the book and they started to read.

An hour later, they decided that they had read enough for now. Sam yawned as she snuggled with Danny, his body heat making her even sleepier despite his body temperature being slightly lower than a normal human's due to his cryokinesis (ice powers).

Danny turned over onto his back. His left arm was supporting his head, his right arm was draped across his stomach, and his right leg was bent so that his foot was flat on the bed. He fell asleep in that position while Sam fell asleep still snuggled into his shoulder.

* * *

**(In a prison somewhere between Colorado and Illinois)**

A man sat alone in the prison cafeteria. He had sallow, blue skin, long, jet-black hair tied in a short ponytail, black eyes, and a scar under his left eye. He had an average build and height and wore a blue, double-breasted coat and pants, black gloves and boots, a black collar, and a wide, black belt.

He'd been arrested yet again because of his teenage, cheerleading nemesis. His sidekick had gotten away, but he hadn't. Sometimes, he really wished he was a fighter and not a thinker.

He scowled at his cousin, a very muscular man with a blond mullet, across the room playing his air guitar with a few other weirdos. However, the weirdest weirdo in the prison was a man with dark red eyes. He was completely bald and had the worst inferiority complex the blue man had seen. He was so pale, he looked like a ghost. However, when one of the other prisoners pointed that out to him, the pale man flipped out. He started ranting that he was better than ghosts and he wouldn't be upstaged by ghosts.

The blue man smirked at the memory. But then he recalled the incident that had recently happened. He had been possessed by the ghost of Blackeye Brown, a pirate captain who swore revenge of a historical town near Middleton, Colorado. Thankfully, the ghost had returned to the treasure chest when it sank to the bottom of the ocean. However, the experience made him think, maybe the pale man wasn't quite as delusional as the other prisoners thought him to be.

The blue man had been thinking. If he couldn't handle one ghost, how would his nemesis deal with an army of ghosts? Although, the problem was that he didn't know much about ghosts.

The blue man took a deep breath before trudging over to the pale man, who was watching the mullet man with mild disgust.

"Mind if I sit?" the blue man announced himself and sat beside the man without waiting for an answer.

"What do you want?" the man asked suspiciously.

"I'm hurt. You think I came over here because I want something?" the blue man gasped with fake shock and disappointment. The pale man frowned at him.

"Yes, no one comes over here unless they want to make fun of me or to ask for something. So what do you want?" he replied.

The blue man sighed. "All right, then. You know much about ghosts?" he began. The man stood up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" the blue man called to the pale man before he left.

"I'm not going to sit here and be ridiculed," the man informed him. The blue man stood to face the pale man.

"No, I'm not here to make fun of you. I… I was recently possessed by a ghost. I wanted to talk to you about it," he admitted.

The pale man turned to him, studied his blue face, and shrugged. He at back down and motioned for the blue man to continue. So he started to explain the story of how he was possessed by Captain Blackeye Brown. The pale man seemed very interested and asked certain questions, which the blue man answered.

"So, my question is, can ghosts be found and controlled?" the blue man asked, finally. The pale man stared at him and nodded.

"There's a town; Amity Park, Illinois. It's overrun by ghosts. Natural portals to the Ghost Zone open there all the time. I went there once. I used to have a crystal ball; family heirloom; it could control ghosts and I used them to perform in my Gothic circus and to steal valuables. But it was destroyed. However, I'll give you some friendly advice. If you go to Amity Park intending to cause some trouble, watch out for a ghost that goes by Danny Phantom. He broke my spell and got me arrested. Don't underestimate him," the pale man answered.

The blue man grinned at him and nodded. That night, his sidekick broke him out of prison and the pale man's ghost 'girlfriend' broke him out as well. The blue man was ready to set his latest plan into motion. He and the pale man would work together to defeat their teenaged foes. But first they'd need a few things.

* * *

After an hour nap, Danny and Sam joined up with Jazz and Tucker for ghost hunting. "Well, guys, I hate to say it, or maybe I'm glad to say it, but tonight's ghost hunting scene is pretty much Dullsville," Tucker informed.

Suddenly, Danny painfully crashed, head-first, into a streetlight. He was instantly unable to stay airborne and fell to the ground, grunting in pain as he landed on his back.

"Danny!" Sam and Jazz yelled in concern. The two girls and Tucker ran over to the downed halfa, worried. Danny shook his head to clear the fuzziness.

"You okay?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Yeah..." Danny said as he got to his feet. "I was just lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" Tucker asked.

"It's not important," Danny said.

"Okay..."

* * *

"What _were_ you thinking about earlier?" Sam asked as they laid in bed, about an hour later, settling down to sleep.

Danny sighed. "I was thinking about how you got pregnant. I mean, we know it happened during the overshadowing incident, but that's what confuses me. That's never happened to anyone else I've overshadowed."

"Yeah, that is weird. I wouldn't worry about it. It happened and there's nothing we can do about it now," Sam reassured.

Sam quickly fell asleep, but Danny was still too deep in thought to sleep. After about an hour of tossing and turning, he gave up and decided to take a flight to try to clear his head. Rather than flying around town like normal, he went to the Ghost Zone.

* * *

After an hour of pacing around on an island near Johnny 13's bike trail, Danny still hadn't calmed down and was still deep in thought. Soon, Johnny and Kitty rode up and stared at the distressed halfa.

"What is he doing?" Johnny asked his fiancé.

"I don't know," Kitty replied. "It looks like he's thinking really hard about something." Johnny got Danny's attention.

"What do you want, Johnny?" Danny growled.

"Relax, kid," Johnny said. "We're not here to do any harm. What are you doing?"

Danny eyed them warily. "Just thinking about something." He then thought of something. "Actually, maybe you can give me the answers I'm looking for."

"All right."

"Can ghosts reproduce through overshadowing?" Danny asked, trying to play it close to the vest. Kitty and Johnny exchanged a look.

"Actually, yeah, they can," Johnny said. "If they're not careful," Kitty added.

"Okay, thanks!" Danny said, quickly flying back home. Kitty and Johnny exchanged a confused look, then went back to driving down the bike trail.

* * *

When Danny got back to their room, Sam was half-awake. "What were you doing out so long?" she asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice. Danny just mumbled about telling her in the morning as he flopped into bed. Sam raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but, seeing as Danny was already asleep and she was half-asleep herself, she decided to drop it until morning.

* * *

"So, where did you go last night?" Sam asked as they got ready for school. The suspicion in her voice was obvious.

"I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't get those thoughts out of my head, even though you told me not to worry about it. You know I like to fly to clear my head," Danny replied as he ruffled his hair into its usual mess. "I went to the Ghost Zone and, after pacing around for an hour, I got the answer to my question from Johnny and Kitty."

Sam smiled slightly. "Sorry I got suspicious," she apologized.

"It's okay. That's understandable, especially since your emotions are all over the place because you're pregnant," Danny said gently.

They smiled lovingly at each other, then started walking to school together.

* * *

"So, what did Johnny and Kitty say?" Sam asked as they walked to school.

"Apparently, ghosts _can_ reproduce through overshadowing if they're not careful," Danny replied. "I wish we'd known that sooner..."

"Yeah, but now we know, so you can be careful in the future," Sam reasoned.

After a few minutes of silence, Danny spoke up again. "So, your cousin from Colorado and his girlfriend are visiting next month?"

"Ugh, yes," Sam said disgustedly. "Actually, I heard that they got engaged recently."

"Really? Good for them," Danny said.

Sam fell asleep during class, which was a first for her. During free period, she and Danny finished reading the pregnancy and parenting book.

* * *

**Mystery crossover time! Please review! It helps me know you're enjoying it so far! Who do you think these mystery men are? Let me know who you think they are!**

**Until the next chapter, peace be with you!**


End file.
